


Wild Winter

by Achievelandia



Series: Youtuber Prompts Series [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Feral Behavior, GTA!AU, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Orgasms, Oops projecting a little (sorry), Outside Sex, Ryan is a little twisted in this, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos is home to creatures known as predators, Ryan has a feeling that a member of the Crew is one of these creatures and has plans to confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Winter

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was _"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."_

The penthouse was quiet as the snow fell outside, it was one of the few days in the year that Los Santos came under the mercy of the weather and the Fake AH Crew were cuddled up comfortably across two couches and various bedrooms in an attempt to hide from the unseasonable cold. They could salve themselves in the knowledge that it would be over in a couple of days and normal business could resume, all except two of them, who had left an hour ago to take advantage of the empty roads caused by the snow.

Ryan and Ray were out in the older man’s Zentorno, enveloped in silence as they tore through the streets, until Ray spoke up.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice.” Ryan didn’t respond and so Ray continued, “What do you think you know about me, Ryan?”

The question may have seemed odd had Ryan not been having thoughts about his friend for months beforehand; he wondered why the man disappeared once a month, every month, without fail, and why he always opted to have his meat a little redder than the others. It may have seemed inconsequential, had the city of Los Santos not been overwhelmed by an influx of predators — some called them monsters — many years ago. They were rarer now but Ryan knew the history of his city, he knew what the predators were and he knew with a grim certainty that Ray was one. He was simply waiting for the younger man to admit it.

Ryan remained silent.

“For fuck’s sake, Ry, would you just spit it out? Why’d you bring me out tonight, of all nights?” Ray was visibly agitated and Ryan could say with utmost certainty that he knew why. It was a full moon.

“You’re a predator.” Ryan’s tone was plain but Ray let out a warning growl nevertheless, afraid that his friend meant to act rashly, instead the older man simply pulled over the car and climbed out. Ray hadn’t expected the man to run, and jumped in surprise as Ryan opened his door for him.

Climbing out into the snow Ray looked up into the sky and shivered; he could feel his resolve slipping as he looked to Ryan, eyeing his friend suspiciously as they stood together in the snow. If Ryan knew then surely he knew what he was letting himself in for by being around him at this point, the amount of danger he was putting himself in? And yet apparently not, as Ryan stepped closer and closer until Ray was pressed up against the sleek black Zentorno, bracketed by his friend’s arms.

“What are you doing?” Ryan’s body was pressed against his at this point, rendering him short of breath, “This is a bad idea, Ryan.”

“Why, because you’re getting ready to shift?” Ray let out a growl in response to Ryan’s words, wanting desperately to push the man away but enjoying the warmth of having him pressed so close far too much. “I’m surprised you’ve not been able to smell it before, Ray — how much I want you.”

Ray keened, baring his throat to the man who hovered above him as he felt his skin prickling, “Ryan, you should go.” He huffed, the words taking far more effort than they should have, “It’s happening.”

Ryan chuckled, pressing ever closer and brushing his lips against Ray’s neck, his teeth grazing the soft tanned skin, “What makes you think I want to leave.”

Even through his obscured thinking, as the change began to overtake him and take possession of his senses, Ray managed to comprehend Ryan’s intentions, “You planned this?” His words were becoming more difficult to understand as his vocal chords tightened, the prickling in his skin intensifying. His change was too close for him to hold it back anymore, and so with one last growl of warning, Ray let go.

Ryan was still pressed close as he began to shift, feeling the bones beneath his flesh twisting and breaking, lengthening and growing stronger. Downy fur began to grow through Ray’s skin, thickening to rub softly against Ryan’s fingertips as he traced them beneath his friend’s shirt before pulling the garment off. Ray gave a feral snarl of pain as his body twisted itself apart, and yet Ryan’s body remained strong against his, holding him up through his pain and caressing his burning skin. Ray sniffed the air with a confused, keening sound as he sensed something that most certainly should not be in the air during his change, except it wasn’t coming from him…

Pheromones poured from Ryan’s skin, his arousal becoming more prominent as he felt Ray’s body change; this was it, what he had been waiting for since he discovered Ray’s true nature. Sensing the change in Ryan, Ray leaned to lave his tongue along the older man’s neck, tasting the scent pouring from his skin. With his change now over, easier than it ever had been before, Ray stood a foot taller than Ryan and made full use of that difference to throw the older man to the ground in a conveniently placed alleyway. It didn't cross his mind that Ryan had planned for this exact scenario, had pulled over at this exact point because this alleyway was well sheltered and would allow them to go about their business for as long as they wished, Ray’s only thought was that Ryan smelled delicious and he wanted nothing more than to ravage the man. Ray’s own arousal grew alongside his friends, his canine cock sliding free of its sheath with little encouragement as he hung above Ryan. Sensing that Ray was far beyond reason — or buttons — Ryan began to divest himself of his clothes as quickly as he could to save them from the wrath of the aroused werewolf. Once he was free of the constricting fabric Ray took a moment to take in the sight of the man before him, not truly comprehending that it was Ryan he was seeing, only really taking note of the fact that there was a man prostrate before him who constituted a hole to fuck and flesh to bite. His fangs itched as he watched able muscle and toned flesh undulate with Ryan’s gasped breaths, the human’s cock leaking his arousal as he took in the beast above him.

Ray was beautiful: his fur was a rich chocolate colour, virtually black; his eyes remained almost human, retaining their deep brown colour but loosing their softness; his body was long and muscled, with lithe limbs and thick fur covering agile fingers, tipped with sharp claws. Ryan wanted nothing more than to have his friend sink his fangs deep into his flank. His eyes fell on Ray’s cock and his mouth began to water, his own cock giving a valiant twitch as he took in the sight of lush pink flesh, the pointed tip and slightly formed knot causing him to let out a soft moan of appreciation. He moved towards the wolf, eager to put hands on his friend, but was soon pushed back by a clawed paw on his shoulder. Ray’s digits dug into his flesh, drawing blood and a pained gasp entwined with a desperate moan.

“Ray, please.”

The predator paid no heed to his friend, moving at his own pace to press his muzzle to the man’s gentle human cock. While Ryan was no small fry, in comparison to the wolf he was tiny and, while that should have filled him with trepidation, he had been waiting for something like this for as long as he could remember. Ray laved his tongue along Ryan’s cock with what seemed like a feral grin twisted across his muzzle, before shifting downwards to press his tongue to the older man’s flushed hole. Feeling Ray’s slicked muscle stretching him open caused Ryan to blush as he moaned wantonly, silently thankful that the wolf had the instincts to prepare him before they went much further. He had not put much thought into what would happen to him after Ray finished with him, though he knew it could easily end badly, but rather than making him regret his decision the danger he was in simply made the fog of lust descending over his mind thicker. As the wolf removed his tongue from his hole Ryan found himself keening, stretched wide but empty and wanting, though it wasn’t for long. Soon, Ray’s cock was pressed up against his hole, the wolf hanging over him giving a possessive snarl as the tip sank into Ryan’s warm heat.

Before Ryan could even voice his pleasure Ray was buried inside him to the hilt and, after taking a second to enjoy the older man’s body, the wolf began to set a punishing pace. His clawed hands left scratches across Ryan’s torso that were easily deep enough to scar and his teeth punctured deep holes in his friend’s shoulder, all in an effort to hold the man close. Ryan’s fingers wrapped tightly in Ray’s soft fur, clinging on for dear life as waves of pleasure wracked his body, his cock straining until Ray shifted their positions. Lifting Ryan off the ground with ease, Ray held him in a kneeling position before plunging back inside and striking Ryan’s prostate as if he had been aiming directly for it. With a shout the man came hard before he collapsed on himself — had he not been held up by Ray he would likely have landed face first in the alleyway. Ray did not relent however, continuing his sharp thrusts directly into Ryan’s prostate and making the older man scream as teeth punctured his abused flesh once more, this time taking his forearm. Despite the pain, and the sight of his blood pooling beneath him, Ryan was having the time of his life at Ray’s mercy; the teeth tearing into his flesh, the claws leaving marks across his already marred skin, the cock stretching him to oblivion, it all made him feel alive for the first time in a long time. The only thing that gave him a rush like this anymore was killing.

The second time he came it was with an inhuman sound that gave Ray pause, causing him to lay Ryan on the ground before him and lick his wounds, momentarily observing his prey with human eyes. This was his friend, he thought in a moment of alarming clarity, and yet he still wanted to tear the man asunder… and Ryan was enjoying it if the intensity of his orgasm was anything to go by. Come streaked his stomach and the floor of the alleyway below him, blood staining the snow and causing it to melt even as it continued to fall around them. Something in Ray knew that he should end this soon, even as his mind was overcome by the beast. Licking Ryan’s wounds until the blood barely weeped out of them, he then lifted the man’s legs and buried himself to the hilt one last time. Locking his teeth around Ryan’s calf after laving his tongue along the soft, scarred skin he proceeded to fuck his friend gently to both their ends.

Ryan was so blissed out from the heady mix of pleasure and pain at this point that the knowledge of Ray’s knot completely slipped his mind until it tugged at his rim, pressing further and further inside with every thrust before slipping inside. He let out a yowl alongside Ray’s feral snarl, as Ray came deep inside and his instincts screamed at him, ‘Mate, this is my mate.’

Ryan’s body was on the verge of being broken as he laid beneath Ray; he had lost a lot of blood and his wounds burned, in combination with the feeling of the knot popping inside and Ray’s hot come filling him almost to the brim he somehow managed to wring another orgasm out of his abused body, more come joining the splatters of it already drying across his stomach. Ray’s knot tied them together and Ryan began to drift in and out of consciousness until he felt Ray lift him from the ground, wrapping him in his arms before laying on his side on the ground, enveloping the smaller human in his fur to keep him warm.

Ryan came around a short time later to find that Ray’s knot had receded enough for him to pull out of him, though he didn’t rush to move away, instead waiting for Ryan to make a move. Extricating himself from the werewolf’s grip, he moved to kneel slowly and turned to look at Ray, his hand reaching out carefully to run against his fur. 

“Thank you, Ray.”

Ray let out a small growl in reply, his fur beginning to recede and his nails beginning to blunt. He was all hunted out; fucking Ryan had exhausted him and when his energy reserves were exhausted his wolf had no choice but to recede to allow his body to recuperate. As soon as he was fully transformed back into his usual self Ray lifted himself up to crawl over to Ryan, who was shivering by this point.

“Oh my god. Ryan, I’m so fucking sorry.” Ray’s eyes raked over his friend, the older man handing him the glasses that had fallen on top of his clothing following Ray’s transformation, and his expression fell, “Look at what I’ve done to you. I knew I’d hurt someone one day.”

Ray’s expression was mournful but Ryan was still consumed with post-coital bliss; his hole was sore, come slicking his entrance and on the verge of dripping down his thighs, his skin was torn in multiple places and smeared with his own blood but he was feeling so satisfied alongside the pain.

“Ray, it’s okay, really.” A mischievous smirk crept across his quivering lips, “I enjoyed it. But perhaps we should head back now.”

Ray nodded, standing and pulling on the clothes that he had somehow managed to remove with Ryan’s help before he had shifted fully. He turned to find Ryan fully dressed behind him, the blood from the wounds that were still bleeding sluggishly seeping through his dark shirt. Most of his wounds were well hidden beneath his clothes, though he still limped towards the car and Ray stopped him, taking his keys with little resistance.

“C’mon, let’s get you home so I can clean these up.” Ray said quietly, still a little overcome with exhaustion and guilt.

By the time they returned to the penthouse the only people still on the couches were so consumed in their video games that they didn’t even notice the return of the fabled R and R Connection as they made their way into Ray’s bedroom and through into his en suite. Grabbing his personal first aid kit Ray commanded Ryan to strip and the elder did without complaint, standing demurely before the one who had fucked him so brutally what felt like moments ago and examining his marks with a strange reverence.

“At some point,” Ray doused a square of gauze in antiseptic before taking Ryan’s arm and wiping his wounds gently, “We’re going to talk about what you did today, but for now let’s just say that it was fun, get cleaned up, and sleep for a week.”

Ryan nodded, hissing at the sting of the antiseptic. He was more than happy to take a shower and fall into bed, at least until Ray left the room and returned a moment later with something in his hand, “But as punishment for being a sneaky little shit, you get to wear this until I say otherwise.”

Ray stepped close and pulled Ryan to his feet, easily pulling him into a position where his hole was open and pressing a finger inside. Content that Ryan had not lost any of his come, he pressed the plug that he had returned with into his friend’s lax hole. It slipped in with a small amount of resistance and, once he was happy that it would not fall out no matter what Ryan did, Ray stood. His mouth ghosted against Ryan’s ear and he muttered softly, “Wouldn’t want you to loose any of it, you’ll never catch a litter that way.”

Ryan inhaled sharply and let out a soft moan as Ray pulled away, leading Ryan to his bed and pulling the man down into the nest of sheets. Neither of them had any idea what would happen when they awoke, when the snow was gone and Ray’s wolf was happily sated for another month, but whatever it was it would likely be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr about this trash: [SparkeyScene](https://sparkeyscene.tumblr.com)


End file.
